


The Aftermath

by NovaScotty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lydia's reaction to Allison's death, Set immediately after Insatiable, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotty/pseuds/NovaScotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia couldn’t even make it to Allison when she knew she was gone. She felt a pain start in her chest and spread to her throat, threatening to choke her. She screamed her name, over and over, not even registering Stiles’ limp body beneath her as she collapsed into him. </p>
<p>She gave herself a moment of pure emotion. Then, she took in a long breathe, counted to ten (one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten) slowly in her mind, breathed out and then finally said, her voice level but with an underlying tone of sheer grief “Scott!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Lydia couldn't even make it to Allison when she knew she was gone. She felt a pain start in her chest and spread to her throat, threatening to choke her. She screamed her name, over and over, not even registering Stiles’ limp body beneath her as she collapsed into him. 

Her best friend was dead. Lydia had faced death so many times but none the way she was facing it now as she felt the tears threatening to spill. She felt the pain like it had been her the one who was dying. She felt like she was the one who was dead. 

She gave herself a moment of pure emotion. Then, she took in a long breathe, counted to ten (one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten) slowly in her mind, breathed out and then finally said, her voice level but with an underlying tone of sheer grief “Scott!” She didn't bother saying it too loud, she knew Scott would hear, “Scott there’s something wrong with Stiles.” 

As she said this she slung one of Stiles’ arms over her shoulder and slowly began to stand. She hadn't realized she was trembling until her knees gave out. “Scott!” she said again, this time with more urgency. It wasn't Scott who first appeared in her calling though. It was Kira, her eyes laced with something similar to, but not quite pity. 

“He’s with Allison’s dad,” she said as she helped her carry Stiles. Lydia realized this was probably one of the first times she and had Kira spoken, and it was definitely the first time they had spoken one on one. 

Lydia could only nod. They walked quickly and in silence through the aged hallway and when they were but a few meters from stepping outside Lydia froze. Outside would be Allison’s dead body. Outside would be her father and Scott and Isaac, three men who loved her. She motioned to Kira to continue on her own, “I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Maybe if I don’t go out I can act like it didn't happen, she thought to herself. She felt foolish for thinking something like that but the alternative was to go and face her best friend who she was never going to speak with, never going to talk boy’s with, never going to argue about what color to paint their rooms. 

She was never going to study with her, fall asleep, and wake up at three in the morning with a blanket that hadn't been there before. She was never going to hold her hand or see her smile. Feel her reassuring heat as she huddled close to her protectively whenever there was danger. 

Lydia couldn't move. 

It was Scott that snapped her out of herself as he moved towards her and gently tugged her shoulder. His eyes were filled with urgency, probably out of worry for Stiles, but there was also loss like none Lydia had ever seen. She wondered if she reflected that same loss in her eyes as well when she felt herself break completely, like a mirror, shattering into hundreds of small pieces. 

Scott took her hand in his and said, “the last thing she asked me, she asked me if you were safe.” 

Tears finally overflowed as she said, “I loved her so much,” and it was true. She had loved Allison. In so many ways, like a sister and a friend, like someone who was completely irreplaceable in her life. 

Scott only nodded as he led her outside. It was still dark and Chris was standing a few paces from his daughter, silently weeping. Isaac, bloodied and hurt, was curled up next to a wall, not speaking, not crying. 

“We should call 911,” Lydia noted, the logical part of her brain kicking in. No one said anything, though they were all probably thinking the same thing, how were they going to explain this? More importantly, how were they going to live with any of this? Without her? 

A sour taste, bile, filled Lydia’s mouth. She had refused to look at the body, but now, as she turned to look at it, (her, she told herself mentally) she smiled involuntarily. A pool of blood was spread around her and her lips were stained red but she looked so calm that she could have been sleeping. Like those countless times when either of them had stayed over at the other’s house. 

She hadn't talked to Allison in so long. Everything was so complicated and they had had hardly any time to even begin to discuss any of it. She scrambled her memory to the last time she had talked to Allison alone. It had been so long ago and she had just hoped she could have said something to her. Warn her, hug her, anything. 

But she hadn't known until it was too late. 

She was surprised to know Scott has still been holding her hand as he squeezed and she squeezed back. No one said anything for a while and when they did it was about Stiles. Lydia loved Stiles, like she loved Scott and like she was starting to warm up to Isaac, but all she felt for him right that instant was anger. 

As soon as she did she felt remorse. Of course it wasn't his fault. Allison was dead as if even if Lydia wasn't the type to blame herself, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my sad little way of coping with one of the most complex and greatest character's death in the show. It may be a bit off with the setting and everything but I couldn't bring myself to watch the scene again. 
> 
> I chose Lydia's POV for some reason. My first fic published here tbh.


End file.
